everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Relapse
Summary: The Fairytale Rebels help Huli out of her Insanity Relapse We open up where we left off at the end of Broken Doll. With the Fairytale Rebels with Huli in the forest. Huli Shang: What are you doing here?... I can't hurt any more people... Raven Queen: We're here to help you snap out of your relapse. The others wanted to come but we insisted on us coming to you. Huli Shang: It's no use...I...I'm a monster... Rosabella Beauty: I know what monsters andbeasts are but you are not one...Huli you've done so much for everyone...you care more about them more than you do for yourself. You're not a monster. You're just in a relapse and we'll help you out of it. Huli Shang: I told them that I didn't want to change fate...but I didn't mean any of the stuff I said...the voices they forced me to... She begins to cry. Raven hugs her. Raven Queen: It's alright Huli. I have a spell that can take us into your mind...just hold still alright? Huli nods. The Fairytale Rebels all hold on to Raven and in a flash of light they disappear.cut to them arriving in Huli's subconscious. They notice how desolate and dark it is. In the darkness they see Huli's true self, chained up. Cerise Hood: Huli! Hold on we're coming! A shadow dashes by them and it twists its shapeless form around, morphing into a figure of a woman, the Insanity Voice. Insanity voice: You're not going anywhere near her! *sends a swoop of dark aura at the Fairytale Rebels, the same dark chains appear and start tying them up* The struggle to get the chains off. Did you really thunk she can be the same ever again?! Look at her, pathetic, always fighting always trying to get that so called freedom she and her friends yearned for. Taking over her mind in such moments of fragility was far too easy... Darling Charming: So it was you! You're one who made her say those things! You're the one that made her hurt her friends! 'Raven Queen: '''HULI! LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS WE KNOW SO! '''Insanity Voice: '''GIVE UP! SHE'S UNDER MY CONTROL NOW! I've used this technique on her ever since she was a child, she can't hear you! *''she laughs evilly* ''YOU ALL ARE WEAK! JUST LIKE HER! And like what I di to her before, I will break you all from the inside out! ''Meanwhile in the real world, Huli is in pain, she is screaming and pulling at her hair, which slowly begins to turn white. Her Inner self is struggling as well, trying to break free. 'Huli Shang: '''No...I-I can't give up! Not like this....I have to fight....for myself...for my friends...for everyone! ''Suddenly Huli's true self opens her eyes and screams in pain. The insanity voice turns around in shock to see the subconscious ripping the chains away from herself. 'Inner Huli: '''You think you've got my back to the wall?! THINK AGAIN! RAVEN NOW! ''Raven shoots a blast at the dark chains, causing them to shatter. Inner Huli breaks free from the chains and she utilizes the very same chains to wrap up the Insanity Voice. The chains that tied up the Fairytale Rebels dissipate and Raven blasts a spell at the Insanity Voice, incapacitating her and Inner Huli chains her up. Raven places a special lock on it along with a seal. 'Insanity Voice: '''YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?! I'M STILL ALIVE! SHE'LL NEVER BE RID OF ME! '''Rosabella Beauty: '''That's where you're wrong! We're not here to destroy you, we're here to save her! '''Raven Queen: '''And you won't be going any where for a long time! ''She blasts another spell at the Insanity voice, freezing her in place. The Fairytale Rebels all return to the real world where they find huli, now with white hair, lying on the ground foaming at the mouth. Madeline Hatter quickly shakes Huli. 'Madeline Hatter: '''HELLOOOOO!!! HULI! WAKEY WAKEY! ''A now stabilized Huli opens her eyes and gasps for air. '' '''Huli Shang: '''What...happened?... '''Raven Queen: '''You're stabilized but not sane yet...My powers can only do so much. '''Huli Shang: '''What happened to my hair?...It's white....The voices...they're not as loud anymore, just painful whispers...I I feel better now... ''Everyone sighs in relief. Huli hug tackles them all. 'Huli Shang: '''I might still be insane but I'm stable now. It's I time fix my group! ''The group heads back to EAH. Raven sends a text to all of the Rebel Mythos to meet up in one of the meeting rooms. Cut to the meeting room, everyone is waiting. The doors open and to their shock, a white haired, stabilized Huli walks in along with the Fairytale Rebels and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes